Too Many Sugar Quills
by Phaerie
Summary: Ginny's sugar-induced hyperness is starting to really bug Draco..POINTLESS FLUFF. A companion piece of sorts to Romeo & Juliet: Act I, Scene V, Line 137.


A/N: I really should be working on Snapshots, but I couldn't resist! I just had to type this up and post it! In a way, it's a companion piece to Romeo & Juliet: Act I, Scene V, Line 137 as it takes place a while after the flashback sequence. It isn't really necessary to read that first to understand this, but it would help. You could read it if you wanted, just click on the link to my profile, scroll down, and you should see it. Or perhaps you've already read it? For those of you that have, proceed at your own risk, a fluff alert has been set for the following one-shot. And for those of you who don't fall into either category, here's a synopsis of the flashback for you:  
  
Romeo & Juliet: Act I, Scene V, Line 137:  
  
Draco and Ginny get involved in a Battle of the Love Quotes when they run into each other at the library and actually manage to carry out a civilized conversation with one another. Draco murmurs a quote that makes Ginny feel uncomfortable so she attempts to make her getaway, but Draco follows her out into the hall and questions her about her views on kisses. Ginny ends up slapping Draco when he stills a kiss, and it is at this point that he tells her about his feelings for her. They come to an agreement of sorts and begin an odd kind of friendship. Draco promises that he won't kiss Ginny unless she recites Act I, Scene V, Line 137 of Romeo & Juliet or falls in love with him. This little fic picks up about a week or two later, and that's about it.  
  
Disclaimer: Phaerie doesn't own. Short, simple, and to the point. Moving on..  
  
-:-Too Many Sugar Quills-:-  
  
"May I ask just what in Merlin's name do you think you're doing, love?" Draco Malfoy questioned of one Virginia Weasley as he followed her out of the Great Hall and onto the sunny grounds of Hogwarts just after lunch one Saturday afternoon.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, Mal-ferret?" Ginny answered him with a question, her cheery voice taking on a bit of an annoyed edge when she reached his nickname.  
  
"Oh, right. No terms of endearment between friends, forgot. And are you - waddling?" Draco asked her incredulously as he made his way down the steps behind her, trying not to burst out in guffaws of laughter thereby sending him tumbling down the rest of the stairway as gravity took effect. Her performance was really quite comical: hands clasped tightly by her sides, knees locked, and legs swinging out in a semi-circle motion as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other carefully.  
  
"I've decided to be a penguin for a day," Ginny stated as if it were as obvious as the sky was blue with spots of white here and there.  
  
"A penguin?" Ginny nodded. "Dare I ask why?"  
  
"Have you ever met a penguin? They're fascinating creatures, you know!" As Ginny spurted off miscellaneous facts about penguins - with the occasional puffin fact thrown in - Draco rolled his eyes before they landed on her rapidly moving lips. He was really beginning to think that this whole ban on kissing friends was seriously whack. And how could she actually expect him not to want to capture those luscious-looking lips with his own whenever she went off on one of her many ramblings?  
  
Draco was lassoed back to the home front as a Chocolate Frog came into his line of vision and was only caught before hitting him in the eye due to years of seeker training. He looked down at the package in his hand, dumbfounded, then back up at Ginny who was now twirling one of the many Sugar Quills he'd given her earlier between her fingers as she pranced around the grounds happily.  
  
"What happened to being a penguin for a day?" Draco asked, only slightly curious, as he'd soon become accustomed to Ginny's drastic mood swings when under the influence of excessive amounts of sugar.  
  
"I decided that penguins are too boring to be for a day because they can't fly," she told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"Most animals can't," Draco said pointedly.  
  
"Well, yes, but penguins are birds. They're not just any type of animal, they're the type that's supposed to fly."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
Ginny stopped mid-prance, half of her Sugar Quill already gone, and looked back at Draco. She tilted her head to the side, making her look even more discombobulated - or adorable in Draco's opinion -, "Aren't you going to eat your Chocolate Frog?"  
  
"Huh? Oh..yeah, I suppose," Draco gave a shrug of the shoulders before tearing off the wrapper and making a quick grab for the frog as it hopped out of his hand and onto the lawn. His fingers enclosed around one of its legs, but the frog was able to wriggle free and hop off toward the Quidditch Pitch. "Oh well.." Draco muttered as he looked back down at his hand and examined the card he still held. It was Albus Dumbledore. Draco scowled at the blasted thing long enough for him to develop a twitch and then whipped out his wand and set it aflame. He smirked as the ashes were blown through the spaces in his fingers as a breeze picked up, carrying them across the grounds wistfully.  
  
Draco half-expected Ginny to reprimand him for destroying a perfectly good card once he'd wiped his sooty hands clean on his black robes. In fact, that should be happening right about now, but it wasn't. Now that was odd, Ginny never missed out on a chance to scold him like he were a five-year-old who'd been trying to sneak a cookie before dinner. Draco stared at the spot she had just been occupying that was currently empty. Now, where had she gone? His head swiveled around until he spotted a bob of red hair skipping off towards the Pitch.  
  
"Oy! Red! Now what are you doing?" Draco shouted after her shrinking form.  
  
"I'm chasing the frog, you silly goose!" cried Ginny over her shoulder as she continued her 'chase.'  
  
"I knew it'd be a bad idea to give all those Sugar Quills at once.." Draco muttered to himself as he stalked after her. He sighed and rolled his eyes skyward as he caught up with Ginny at the Pitch. It seemed she'd given up chasing the magical frog for the much more appealing idea of imitating it as she too hopped around the Pitch.  
  
"Sweet Merlin, Red! Why is it you can never stay focused on one bloody thing for more than five seconds at a time?"  
  
"I'm only like this when I'm hyper. And the only reason I'm hyper now is because you gave me all those sugar quills. You really should have known better than to give them to me all at once!"  
  
"Yes, I was just berating myself over that matter - now what are you doing!?" Draco asked exasperatedly, running a hand through his sliver- blonde locks and giving off a wind-swept appearance.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" she inquired in that sickly sweet voice of hers that grated on his nerves severely.  
  
"It looks like you're spinning in circles until the urge to puke strikes you, at which point I will point and laugh," Draco drawled out.  
  
"Wrong!~" Ginny proclaimed.  
  
Draco raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at this, "Wrong am I? So what is it you're doing then?"  
  
"Having fun!" she shouted loudly as she stopped spinning and stumbled over to him while she waited for everything to stop spinning. Draco grabbed her upper arm to steady her and gave Ginny his most questioningly look. "Having Fun. You know, what the rest of the population is doing when you're not around being a stick in the mud."  
  
"Haha. Very funny. Your wit and humor are simply dazzling."  
  
"Why thank you!" Ginny chirped as she grabbed hold of his hand, pulling him along as she commenced her spinning again.  
  
"Hey! Let go of me!" Draco protested, but it was all in vain for Ginny had no intention of letting him go anytime soon. As they say, desperate times call for desperate matters. Sticking to code, Draco gave one last scowl before spinning Ginny toward and wrapping his arms securely around her waist to eliminate any possible escape attempts. He smiled - a real smile..the horror - at the cutely perplexed look on Ginny's face, and then his lips were pressed against her sugarcoated ones.  
  
"Eh!?" Ginny squealed as she released Draco and they both fell heavily onto the grass upon loosing their balance due to the sudden stop in momentum. They both lay in silence, with the exception of their panting breath, simply staring at the passing clouds - well, Ginny was also trying rather furiously to keep down a blush, but that's besides the point.  
  
"Red?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Have you fallen in love with me yet?"  
  
"Nope. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I just kissed you and you didn't even try to slap me for it."  
  
Ginny unfortunately lost the silent battle between her and her annoying habit of blushing the same shade as her hair as she was now..well, the same shade as her hair.  
  
"Have we at least reached the stage where I can use terms of endearment in reference to you?" Draco asked hopefully as he rolled onto his stomach to stare at her limp form.  
  
Ginny rolled over as well, though more reluctantly so than Draco, "I suppose..but only if I'm in an exceedingly good mood and it's nothing too ooey-gooey and sap-filled."  
  
Draco smirked teasingly, "From now on, you shall be called Lil' Red Sugar Quill, or Red for short."  
  
"Don't you already call me Red all the time?"  
  
"Yes, but now it counts as a term of endearment."  
  
Ginny contemplated this for a moment, and then she rolled over a few times till she was right beside Draco, who raised an eyebrow at her actions but said nothing of it - he wasn't the type to complain when the redhead he was pining after was snuggling up to him.  
  
"What? I'm tired, and you make a much better pillow than the ground."  
  
A few minutes of silence in which Ginny had almost succeeded in falling asleep and then, "I must say I'm impressed."  
  
"Oh, really?" Ginny commented, not even half-interested in what he was talking about.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"You're the first girl who has yet to succumb to my god-like charms."  
  
Ginny gave a snort of laughter that was slightly muffled as her head was buried into his chest. "God-like charm? You? That's a good one.."  
  
"Gasp! My ego! It is..wounded!" Draco stated melodramatically.  
  
"Good. Somebody needs to deflate it every now and then."  
  
Draco stuck his tongue out her. Childish, he knew, but she was drifting off to sleep and already had her eyes closed, so it didn't really matter, or so he thought.  
  
"You do realize how childish you look when you do that, don't you?" Ginny's teasing voice drifted to his ears softly on the breeze causing him to look down at her upturned face with slight surprise. "Although, in a weird, round about way, it makes you look cute."  
  
"Cute?" Draco asked of her indignantly.  
  
"Yes, like my very own little blonde teddy!" Ginny sang out while Draco scowled.  
  
"I thought you were going to take a nap?"  
  
"I was, until someone had to start asking me about how I felt about him and brought me back around to the world of the conscious."  
  
"Fine, I promise not to utter a word for the next," Draco lifted his arm and shook the sleeve down to uncover his platinum watch, "hour and 27 minutes. Then I have to head back in for a prefect meeting." Draco could feel her smiling against his robed chest sleepily. She the proceeded to cuddle up closer to him, and was breathing evenly - a sure sign she was asleep - within minutes.  
  
Draco sighed and put a hand behind his head as he tried to doze off for a bit as well. More to his amusement than to his chagrin, Ginny would shift beside him every few minutes making it quite impossible for him to catch even a wink of sleep, until at one point she was nuzzling his neck. Draco had a very sensitive neck, so it was very hard for him to stifle his laughter as the tickling sensation hit. The best he could do was to let out only a low chortle, but that was enough to stir Ginny from her sleep.  
  
"Drae?" she asked groggily as she scooted back down to where her head was laying on his chest so she could prop her chin up and have a clear view of his face.  
  
"Ah, didn't mean to wake you, Red.."  
  
"'S'kay..what were you laughing about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," and upon noticing Ginny's dazed look, decided to go out on a limb and try his luck, "Say, Red?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you falling in love with me?"  
  
Ginny snorted amusedly, "Nope." Draco frowned and was about to push her off him as she snuggled back against him to finish her nap when he heard her sleepily whisper, "Already fallen.."  
  
Draco smiled broadly, pulling away from Ginny slightly so he could steal another kiss while she was having pleasant sugarcoated dreams. He pulled away, licking his own lips and reveling in the sugary-sweet taste that set his taste buds on fire. Maybe giving her all those sugar quills at the same time wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
  
A/N: WHOO! That took me awhile..It was written at various points throughout a snow day. I hit a snag towards the end, but I think it turned out fine. I had planned on getting someone to beta this before I posted it, but as no one is on and I want to go ahead and put it up, I'll have to settle for my own proofreading skills. -__-' And now I turn to the readers and ask them what they thought of it. They could very generously leave a review -HINT HINT- that would be very kind of said readers. Phaerie would like to commend all those who survived this sugarcoated (I'm a bit obsessed with that word today, it would seem..) fluffy ficlet. You all deserve at least one of those 'Thanks for Participating' ribbons they give you at the Science Fair, if not a mumbo jumbo chocolate chip cookie straight out of the oven so it's all gooey and yummy! ^____________^ Ciao.  
  
~Phaerie (Who is beginning to crave aforementioned cookie..) 


End file.
